


A Lazy Morning

by SNES_Trumpets



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Goemon is bad at truth or dare, Humor, Lazy Morning, Lupin is childish, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNES_Trumpets/pseuds/SNES_Trumpets
Summary: It's raining and the gang is stuck inside. Lupin suggests a game of Truth or Dare to kill the time.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	A Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupofspud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofspud/gifts).



> Spud this for you UwU

Jigen yawned, stretched across the sofa, cigarette dangling between his fingers. He scratched the back of his neck and closed his eyes again. Rain pattered down on the windows, the day outside cloudy and grey.

“Ugh. I’m bored,” Lupin said, chin resting on the table, his arms draped on the carpet behind him. He studied the wood grain of the table, his eyes drooping shut.

“Go tinker around with one of your dumb inventions,” Jigen said, taking a drag from his cigarette. He turned over on his side, so he was facing the other side of the room. It was devoid of furniture aside from the red leather sofa, the wooden coffee table and a withered house plant.

His gaze fell upon Goemon, who was sitting in the corner of the room, eyes closed in a deep meditative state. “Actually, don’t go do that. You make too much noise with that shit,” he said.

“Hey, why don’t we play a game?” Lupin said, sitting upright, grinning. 

“Huh? What are you, a kid?” 

“Awww, don’t be like that, Jigen-chan! Oh, Goemon, you too,” Lupin said, screwing up a piece of paper lying on the coffee table and throwing it at the samurai. “Come on over here.”

“Oi, Lupin, stop that,” Jigen said, grabbing anything that could be used as potential ammo before Lupin threw it all at Goemon. He threw the armful of papers, pens, empty wine bottles and an assortment of nuts and bolts Lupin had collected behind the settee. Wincing at the clatter, he lay back down on the sofa and tugged his hat down over his eyes extra hard for good measure. 

With great reluctance, Goemon stood up, bringing zantetsuken with him as he sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table. He glared at Lupin. “What game will we be playing?” 

“Not Monopoly again. That shit’s boring and Lupin always cheats,” Jigen said. Accepting that he could not get out of this one, he sat up and stubbed out his cigarette, immediately lighting a new one to replace it with. 

“No, not Monopoly,” Lupin agreed. “I was thinking Truth or Dare.” 

“T-Truth or dare?! You really are a kid.” Jigen scowled and stood up. He walked over to the kitchen counter behind the sofa and pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw all they had left was a can of cheap instant coffee. 

“No booze?” He called back to the others. 

“Nope, we drank it all two days ago,” Lupin called back. “There’s coffee, though.” 

“I can see that,” Jigen muttered, scowling. He didn’t remember how much he’d drank that night, but the wine rack had previously been full. Making a mental note to stock up on more booze, he flicked the switch on the kettle. There was a singular mug in the cupboard - the one with a pink unicorn plastered on it. His eye twitched as he stared at the stupid thing. He emptied a healthy amount of the coffee powder into it, followed by two spoonfuls of sugar and, finally, the hot water, steaming as it filled the mug and filling the room with the scent of coffee. 

“Alright. I’m ready,” he said, sitting back down on the sofa, placing his mug on the table a little too violently. He decided to ignore the spilled coffee and leaned back into the leather of the sofa, propping his feet up on the table. 

“Who will go first?” Goemon asked

“Truth or dare, Jigen,” Lupin said, leaning over the table towards the gunman and almost knocking over the mug of coffee, a devilish grin stretched across his face. 

“Uhhhhhh, I’d kinda like to know what I’m getting into before picking, man,” he said, trying to back away from Lupin’s manic face, his back pressed right against the sofa. 

Lupin leaned back, scratching his chin. “Okay, pick one of these, then. The Truth is: how many times have you lost your magnum? And for a Dare… hmmm… I dare you to lick the toilet seat.” He crossed his arms as though satisfied.

Jigen stared at Lupin, mouth hanging open, his cigarette threatening to fall from his lips. He regained his composure. 

“No way in hell am I licking the damn toilet seat, man. Fuck knows what you’ve done on that thing. So… Well, I’ve lost my magnum quite a few times,” he said. He took another drag from his cigarette, satisfied with his answer.

“You’re terrible at this,” Lupin grumbled. “Goemon, your turn to ask someone.” 

Goemon stiffened, opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. 

“It’s okay, take your time,” Jigen said, stubbing out his cigarette. 

“Lupin, your dare is to take a sip from Jigen’s coffee. Your truth is: what is your favourite colour?” He sat back, closing his eyes. “Choose wisely.” 

Lupin slapped his hand over his mouth and widened his eyes in an exaggerated act of shock. 

“Stop with that,” Jigen said, taking a well-needed swig of coffee. “You don’t gotta bully the guy.” 

“B-b-but Jigen! H-how will I ever be able to pick which one!?” He wailed, earning himself a kick from under the table. 

Goemon cracked open an eye, frowning. 

“Alright, alright,” Lupin said, grinning as he reached for Jigen’s coffee. “Nice mug!” 

“Tch. Just get the dare over with already,” Jigen said. 

Lupin proceeded to down the coffee, slamming the mug back down on the table when he was done. He gave Jigen one of his signature grins. “Your turn, Jigen-chan,” he said in a sing-song voice. 

“Fine. I dare you to make me a new damn cup of coffee.” Jigen crossed his arms. 

“But what about my truth?” Lupin wined. 

“Nope. Go make me my coffee.” 

Jigen sat back, satisfied as Lupin slouched and dragged his feet on the way to the kitchen. He made the coffee in a huff, throwing the spoon down on the counter with a loud metallic clattering sound. 

“There,” he said, shoving the mug into Jigen’s hand, causing coffee to trickle over the brim. “Goemon. I dare you to cut Jigen’s hair.”

“What!? No way, man,” Jigen said. “Not gonna happen.”

“That would not be a worthy object to cut, either,” Goemon said. “I refuse to do that dare.” 

Lupin rolled his eyes. “How about a Truth, then. Who’s the sexiest person in this room?”

Goemon flushed bright red. “Um… I, um... “

Both Jigen and Lupin leaned forward, expectant. 

“I suppose it would be, um, well, Jigen.” Goemon’s face turned redder and he averted his gaze. 

“Heh!” Jigen nudged Lupin. “Didja hear that?” 

Lupin sighed, head in his hands. Footsteps echoed down the stairs and his eyes lit up. He raised his head, grinning. Fujiko walked through the doorway, wearing a gown and a towel wrapped around her hair. 

“I dare you all to stop acting like a bunch of children,” she said with a smile as she strutted into the kitchen. 

“Does that mean you’re gonna join us, Fujicakes?” Lupin asked. His facial expression resembled that of a dog begging for treats. 

Fujiko scoffed, pulling the towel from her hair, causing water to splash all over the coffee table. “How old do you think I am?” 

Lupin slumped. “Jigen, it’s your turn to ask.” 

“Fine. I dare you to let me stop playing this stupid game.” 

“You’re terrible at this game, you know that?” Pouting, Lupin crossed his arms, refusing to look Jigen in the eyes. 

“It is my turn,” Goemon announced. “Lupin, your Truth is: do you like the skin part on salmon? And, as for your dare, take off your tie.” 

“ _Both_ of you are terrible at this! Neither of you even bother.” Lupin slipped off his tie and threw it on the table. 

“Hey, Goemon’s truths and dares are great,” Jigen said. He leaned over to put out his cigarette and then paused. “I’d like to see him try out a dare, though.” 

“Yeah,” Lupin agreed, a devilish grin on his face. “Goemon, I dare you to… Kiss Jigen!” 

Goemon spluttered, turning beet red once again. He frantically glanced between Jigen and Lupin, opening his mouth and then closing it again, unable to say anything other than panicked squeaks.

“Why.” Jigen said. It was not a question. 

“I dunno man, you keep sucking up to him. Figured you might want a kiss,” Lupin said, making exaggerated kissy faces at Jigen. 

Goemon cleared his throat and stood. He strode over to the sofa and sat down next to Jigen, his shoulders tense. Jigen eyed him. _Is he actually gonna…_ His panicked thoughts were interrupted as Goemon leaned over towards him and planted a delicate kiss on his cheek. Jigen thought he felt his heart explode. 

“I, uh… I hope that was… um… sufficient,” Goemon said. 

Fujiko gasped from the kitchen. Lupin’s mouth was gaping open. 

“You… You didn’t have to do that,” Jigen said, scratching the back of his neck. He felt warmth rush to his cheeks and tried to pull his hat down further to hide the blush that was surely showing on his face.

“I wanted to,” Goemon said, a somber expression on his face. 

“C’mere, you.” Jigen pulled him into his arms, holding him close. Goemon’s face was pressed against his chest. He lay back on the settee, Goemon laying on top of him, gently running a hand through the samurai’s silky hair. His other hand lay on the small of Goemon’s back. Heart fluttering, he gazed down at the man in his arms, cheeks glowing red as Goemon nuzzled closer. 

“I think I wanna throw up.” Lupin pretended to throw up, but the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile rid the action of any insult. 

“Shut up and come here,” Jigen said, budging over to give Lupin some space to lay down next to him. 

Hesitating, Lupin stood and awkwardly slotted himself next to Jigen. He draped an arm over both Jigen and Goemon, wrapping the other arm around Jigen’s neck. Jigen relished the added warmth. He lay still, listening to Fujiko making food in the kitchen, the sounds of the rain pattering against the windows, the wind blowing outside, soft murmurs and sighs from Lupin and Goemon. 

Footsteps. Jigen cracked open an eye as Fujiko padded towards them, carrying a plate of toast and a newspaper. He’d fallen into a light doze and, by the looks of it, so had Lupin and Goemon. Lupin was drooling all over his arm, but he hadn’t the energy to complain. 

“What on earth are you boys doing?” Fujiko asked. 

“Wanna join us?” Jigen mumbled, closing his eyes again. “There might be room.”

Fujiko huffed and Jigen imagined she had just flicked her hair dramatically. “I’ll pass.” 

“Your loss.” Jigen planted a peck on Goemon’s forehead and then turned his head to plant another kiss on Lupin’s forehead. The thief murmured in his sleep and curled into Jigen’s warmth. Jigen was overcome with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Pulling the two men closer to his chest, he realised that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with them, going on crazy adventures and spending rainy days like this. With them, he felt safe and content.


End file.
